Ninetales
| name='Ninetales'| jname=(キュウコン Kyukon)| image=038Ninetales.png| ndex=038| evofrom=Vulpix| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Nine-tails | hp=73| atk=76| def=75| satk=81| sdef=100| spd=100| total=505| species=Fox Pokémon| type= | height=3'07"| weight=43.9 lbs.| ability=Flash Fire| color='Yellow'| gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂| }} Ninetales (キュウコン Kyukon) is a -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Vulpix. Vulpix evolves into Ninetales by the use of a Fire Stone. Appearance Ninetales is a fox-like Pokémon that have nine tails, hence its name. They are mainly covered in a light, cream-colored fur, while the tips of their tails are orange. On top of their head is a large tuft of hair, similar to its pre-evolved form though much more unruly. Additionally, there are no gender differences between male and female Ninetales. The shiny version of Ninetales have silver-gray fur instead of its usual light cream fur, and its tails are tipped in blue. Special Abilities All Ninetales have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its Fire-type moves if it is hit by a fire-type attack. It also keeps it from getting damaged by fire attacks. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Ninetales| redblue=Evolve Vulpix (Blue only)| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Vulpix| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Vulpix (Silver only)| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Vulpix| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Vulpix| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Vulpix (LeafGreen only)| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Vulpix| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Vulpix| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Vulpix (SoulSilver only)| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Abundant Shrine| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Evolve Vulpix |Trozei=Endless Level 6, 11, Forever Level 55, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Vulpix |PMD2=Treeshroud Forest (10-20F) |Ranger2=Almia Castle |Ranger3=Odd Temple |Rumble=Fiery Temple |PPWii=Lava Zone }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.| yellow=According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon.| gold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power.| silver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years.| crystal=It is said to live a thousand years, and each of its tails is loaded with supernatural powers.| ruby=Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind. This Pokémon is said to live for a thousand years.| sapphire=Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This Pokémon is highly intelligent - it can understand human speech.| emerald=It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived Ninetales will have fur that shines like gold.| firered=It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. It is said to live for 1,000 years.| leafgreen=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.| diamond=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| pearl=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| platinum=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| heartgold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power.| soulsilver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years.| black=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| white=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Ninetales/Learnset Generation I Origins Ninetales appears to be based on a fox. Its name, Ninetales means nine tails for that it does have nine tails. Trivia * Ninetales is based off of the legendary kyuubi no kitsune of Japanese culture. When a Kyuubi gains its ninth tail, its fur changes from the dark red of a fox, to white or golden. Hence the color change for the evolution. * Ninetales are rarely ever male, like Vulpix. * If you put a female Ninetales in the daycare with a male Pokémon that knows Energy Ball, the hatched Vulpix will know Energy ball. * Vulpix and Ninetales were the only Fox Pokémon, until Zorua and Zoroark were released. * Nintales in the Game Boy Advance games didn't have the orange coloring on the tip of its tails. * In the Game Boy Advance games, shiny Ninetales' didn't have blue coloring on the tip of its tails, like its normal coloring. * Ninetales was mistakenly misspelled as "Ninetails" for the number of tails it possessed. This misspelling is also on the trading cards. * In the Pokedex, it is said that those who grab one of Ninetales's tails, they get cursed for 1000 years. * It is more than likely based off of the Japanese folktale of nine-tailed fox demons. * In Pokemon Mystery Dungeons Blue and Red, the Gengar was an original human that grabbed one of Ninetales tails and was cursed into the form of a Gengar. Also the Gengar, before it turned into Gengar, had abandoned it's Gardevoir, but the Gardevoir had no regrets, it loved its trainer enough to protect it from Ninetales's fury. * Though it is based off of a fox demon, it may also be based off of the cat-o-nine-tails, which is a whip. It as well has a few(but not many) traits that resemble cats) * Ninetales is one of the few Pokémon that possess more than one tail. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon